Its All Your Fault!
by Jenni0889
Summary: Kuramas thoughts sometimes run into things he shouldn't be thinking about with Hiei. Hiei wants to know why he stays in this world, why he waits for Kurama to get out of school, why he can't leave... so he blames Kurama. FINSHED! LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

I have to admit, in the begining of this story I was really detailed and you would almost think that it is about Kurama, but its not. Its about Hiei!

I guess I was inspired by a song called "Its all your fault." And used a lot of sayings from it. But mostly from my girlfriend. I love her, don't get me wrong, but if it wasn't for her I would be long gone by now... probly living in Carolina insteed of where I am now...

I was blameing her, saying it was all her fault that I'm here. That its her fault that I don't do what I want, that its her faultthat I want to spend time with her, but the truth is... its not her fault... its mine.

Enjoy.

* * *

Kurama sat in his class. He was in the first row, farthest from the door, and closest to the window. He had his book and his notebook open, trying to concentrate on his note taking for the next coming chapter. He always did like to be ahead in his work, especially if he is gone for a few days because of the missions from Keonma; it was just comforting to know that it would be done.

But he couldn't concentrate on his work, his thoughts kept wondering. It's not that ancient Japanese history was not interesting; his mind was just on in the right place for that time. Instead of notes in his notebook, he had a simple sketch of his teammate.

Kurama could sense him, sitting in the tree, waiting for him to get out of school for no apparent reason. The smartest human on earth could not figure out why this demon would sit, in this world that he hates, and wait for someone that he might not even call friend, to get out of a school that he finds pointless.

_It's all your fault Kurama, _Thought Hiei. _For me being here, it's all your fault. But why is it your fault… _

The bell rang and Kurama packed up his book and left the classroom. He walked down the hall and to his locker. Filling his bag with every text he could fit, he then closed his locked and went to the exit, knowing that Hiei would soon join him on his walk home, just like he did everyday.

The fox walked out of the school, down the steps, and took a right toward his home. All he could think about was Hiei, all day long, all Hiei. Hiei's fighting, Hieis temper, Hiei sleeping, Hiei doing this and doing that: those are Kuramas thoughts.

Kurama thought about the time when Hiei came to him that one night to ask him for help… well not exactly. Hiei asking for help… that wouldn't happen. But Hiei did come to him, Youko, to persuade him to steal the treasures. Hiei wanted his expertise and skill, and Hiei knew that it would be better to be with the youko then against him. Smart demon.

_He has me right where he wants me._

Kurama was now thinking about why he was thinking about Hiei so much. Sometimes his thoughts would even wander to Hiei and him being together… alone. But at that time he would shake the thoughts away. Then they would come back, and more graphic… Hiei and he would be kissing and then Hiei would move to… again he would try to rid them from his mind. Did Kurama really want that?

Before he knew it, Kurama was already half way home, but no sign on Hiei. Usually he would jump down from where ever he was to walk with him. Kurama could sense him near by.

And so he was. Hiei was in a tree near by, watching Kurama walk home. Wondering why he was always drawn to be near him, to be with him, to wait what seemed like endless hours just to walk less than five minuets with him…

Kurama stopped walking and looked around, trying to sense in what direction his friend was. Finally pinpointing the area he stared straight into the tree… Kurama smiled when he found Hieis eyes and gazed into them with a smirk as if to say that he had won the hide and seek game.

_He found me…_

Hiei jumped down and walked over to Kurama. "Nice of you to finally join me Hiei. I was beginning to think you didn't like me anymore." Said Kurama.

They walked on to Kuramas house. Kurama kept glancing over to Hiei, trying to contain his thoughts. Why does he think these things?

_Maybe it's my fault. _Thought Hiei. _Maybe why I feel drawn to him is because I spend to much time with him…_

_Everything he does he excels at. Perhaps I want to learn from him… but when he looks at me… I almost feel like I need his company… damn it. It's all his fault because I have these thoughts. He makes me feel this way… _

They reached Kuramas house, completely had walked in silence because they where thinking the whole time. "Do you want to come in for a bit Hiei?" Asked Kurama.

Hiei shrugged. _It's all this fault I'm in this world, yet I want to spend time with him. I want to help him, and I want to…_He banded the thoughts from his head only for them to break his laws once again later on.

Hiei walked inside and Kurama fallowed, closing the door behind them. Kurama went into the living (almost typed loving) room and sat down on the couch. Hiei fallowed but sat in a chair near by. "Hiei?"

_Now he asks me whats wrong or something to do with my behavior…_

Kurama sat up. "Why didn't you walk with me the whole time when I got out of school?"

_Why is he so predictable…he cares though, maybe that's why I stay in this world…_

"Hiei? Is something bothering you?" He asked.

_Its__ always his fault. Even if it's a good thing, its his fault. Its his fault we win all the time, its his fault Yusuke does good in school, its his fault that Kuwabara is not dead yet, and its his fault that I'm here._

"Hiei you know I care for you, right?"

_Again with the caring. You care, they care, and that's fine with me. But it doesn't mean I have to care back._

Kurama stood and walked over to Hiei. "Will you talk to me?" Kurama knelt at Hieis side, not even realizing what he was doing.

_Be careful what you're wishing for fox._

The fox let his hand drift to Hieis knee and rested on it, but once Kurama touched him Hiei jumped up from his seat. "What are you doing?" Yelled Hiei, he was surprised but oddly… not angry.

Kurama stood and blushed. "I'm sorry Hiei. I didn't realize what I was doing." He was thinking about Hiei in a way he shouldn't have been, he wanted to feel close, wanted to touch him…

Kuramas train of thought was broken when Hiei spoke. "You want to know whats wrong?"

Kurama nodded.

"It's your entire fault that I'm here! It's your fault I feel like I can't leave! It's your fault that I'm in his world and not the one I belong in!" _Right?_

Kurama had apparently gotten his composure back. "Hiei…"

_He said my name… _

Kurama walked closer to him.

_Get away from me! _Hiei didn't move.

Kurama reached out and touched his shoulder trying to comfort Hiei.

_Don't touch me! _Still he did not move.

Hiei was pulled into an embrace from his teammate. Finally Hiei moved. He pushed Kurama away. "Stay away from me! Its your fault, don't you get it? I want to go back to the way I was, and its your fault I've changed!" Hiei turned to leave for the door, took and step but Kurama pulled caught his wrist. "Let me go fox."

_You make me feel this way, inside me. What you did would have already be done, you are the one, what I need and want from you, want I want you to do, is all your fault._

"Why do I feel this way?" Hiei said quietly to himself right before Kurama became as close as he had ever been to Hiei. He pressed the fire demons body against his and held it tight. Then he kissed Hiei…

* * *

There is another chapter people, so don't kill me or anything. If you didn't figure it out the _italics_ are Hieis thoughts. I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but thats how I keep you guys, ya know? Now your just dieing to see what happens, and I'm not so sure if its going to be a happy ending... I'm so tired of happy endings...

5-7 reviews needed.

And Kuramas party will be updated soon... I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

I admit, my stories are not seeming to be a good as they used to be. Though this chapter is a little confusing, it is still good.

Read and review plz.

* * *

Then Kurama kissed Hiei. The fox had caught Hiei of guard, making himself the dominate kisser. He ran his tongue along the roof of Hieis mouth, making sure he got to taste what he had been waiting for so long. Kurama slowly pulled away and looked into Hieis red eyes. "It's your entire fault Kurama…" Hiei muttered. "I- I can't leave…"

Hiei felt Kuramas body move away from him. Kurama had backed off… He was standing several feet away from him. Leaving Hiei with both exits… The window and the door. "You keep saying that. But I have always left you with a choice Hiei. You can leave, whenever you desire."

Hiei was strong, he is strong. He didn't have to play this game of Kuramas. Hiei moved toward the window, he took one last glace to Kurama. "Hn," He left.

Hiei left Kurama standing alone, in his room. He left them both of think of what had just happened and what would happen in the future. Kurama sighed, that was that then. He might never see Hiei again. The demon probably was running off to the Maki right now, getting father and father from the person that could make him so happy, could give him anything and everything he would ever need.

Hiei ran and ran from Kuramas house.

_Damn you Kurama. Its your fault that I can't leave… _

Right then it hit Hiei. Kurama had moved out of his way to let him leave; he had show his feeling for him in the kiss that was quite enjoyable… he didn't know Kurama could kiss like that. He tasted so good, if he had a choice he would do it aga-

He shook his head, don't think of that. He has no choice, Kurama took his choice. Took his will, took his action, and his life… But he moved away… he gave Hiei space… Before that he kissed Hiei, again back to the kiss, don't concentrate on that!

_I… damn it… why did he have to go and kiss me?_

_He moved away, he gave me space, he let me leave… Hes right damnit! _

Hiei quickly ran back to Kuramas house. He didn't want to go back threw that window… so he picked a different one, one that was on the first floor. He was in the living room, he sat down on the couch, if Kurama wasn't down here in five minuets then he was going up stairs after him… ha

Kurama went to his window to close it, no point in leaving it open anyways right. In the tree right outside his window the leaves blew in the wind, it looked so empty without Hiei being there.

Kurama tried to smile. Maybe it was his fault… Well now at least he knew that Hiei could be happy in the demon world, or wherever he went.

The fox closed the window. He empty… like he had just lost a part of him. He kind of did though, Hiei and him where partners in fighting. Their coordination couldn't be matched by anyone! If you where against them in a fight then you where dead before you entered the ring! They where just that dang good!

Partners… it would make Kurama blissful if they could be partners in that special way…

Kurama sighed once more. What to do now?

He slowly went down the stairs and turned on all the lights. Then he saw Hiei sitting on the couch… "Hiei? I thought you left," Kurama walked over to him but stopped, he didn't want to push him away again… better not get to close.

Hiei smiled a bit at Kuramas action. Hiei made the motion with his head and said come here. Kurama did so. He sat down next to Hiei on the couch.

"Why didn't you leave? I thought you said that it's my fault."

"I did."

"So then why are you still-" The fox was cut off by another pair of lips upon his.

"Listen Youko, this is the most you're ever going to hear me talk so savor it while you can. It is your fault; it's always been your fault. Perhaps it being your fault doesn't mean that it's bad, but it's also my fault for not realizing that you would always let me leave back to where I wanted to go.

"It may not be your fault that I never left, but it's your fault that I'm here now."

Kurama smiled. "Allright Hiei."

"That's it? Just an allright?"

"Well, no," He paused for a moment, and then the fox began to talk again. "Do you plan on leaving?"

"Eventually, you can't expect me to stay forever." Though this comment sounded serious, Hiei was smirking when he said it. Making it fact what he said, but meaning that he wouldn't leave for a long time, and chances are that he probably would never leave anyways.

Kurama felt contented by that. He wasn't sure how or why, but what more could you ask from Hiei? "I guess that'll have to do then."

They both, as if commanded by the lord himself, (I was going to put herself!) felt into each other at that moment. Their lips never left each others skin for several minuets, their hands never not touching each others skin, and their minds never stopping to think about each other.

Their bodies both became hot quickly from the sensual touches and the extensive kissing. Kurama moved his body a top of Hieis, while still kissing him, something that takes skill let me tell you!

Hiei slowly lifted Kuramas shirt enough to be able to get his hand under it. He played with Kuramas chest, making the muscles tense and then relax. It amazing what one little finger running along a waist line can do to a person.

Hiei brought his hand to other places of Kuramas body that looked like they needed a little bit more attention than his chest.

* * *

The next chapter will not be anything less than a lemon. See this is what happens when I get turned on and my fox is not there to play with me! But thats ok!

I would like as many as reviews as possible. Though this fic will only have three chapters that are a little confusing, the last one will blow them all away! Trust me my loves. It will be my second lemon and I have even more ideas!... not sure if thats a good thing or not...


	3. LEMON!

TA DA! Last chapter! Its the best damn thing in the world! Well... I will do better, I just need to... get more experience, so if anything is interested let me know! ;) just kidding. I have my foxy girl for anything I may want.

ANWAYS!

To my fans, thank you all so much. This is for you.

Enjoy!

* * *

The two newly found lovers laid on the couch in Kuramas living room. The fox, on top of the fire demon, both trying to constantly kiss each other. Hiei had his hand under Kuramas shirt and was massaging Kuramas chest, certain places that he touched make Kurama make a mew type of sound into his mouth.

Both demons want to out due to the other in their touches. Both wanting to please the other, and make the other happy, content, and make the other theirs. Kurama slowly ran his hand over Hieis cloak and down his leg, finally reaching the end of the fabric and pulling it up over Hiei, breaking the kiss for merely a moment.

Hieis with his bare chest and Kurama still with his shirt on didn't seem very fair to Hiei, so he swiftly lifted the fox's shirt up and over his head. He could feel Kurama lower his body onto him, their skin hot against each other and screaming for more friction.

Kurama also moved his hips against Hieis, their groins rubbing together, their moans coming from each other together. The more Kurama moved his body alongside Hieis the hotter both of them became. The more their need for release was and the tighter their pants became.

Kuramas hand played along Hieis waistline, sending chills threw Hiei, but oddly, making him hotter. (Makes sense huh?) Kurama then began to touch Hiei above the cloth of his pants, the second he did, Hiei gasped, not quite expecting the touch there. At least, not yet.

So Kurama rubbed Hiei in his precious area, the fox could feel him before more erect under his hand, which made him smile, slightly breaking the kiss and letting a slight moan from Hiei threw.

Kurama brought his body closer to Hiei, their chests touching. Hiei felt him move his head away to look at him for a second and then Kurama went to Hieis neck. Just licking it with the tip of his tongue, making Hiei move his head to the side, telling Kurama he wanted more, and that's just what he gave him.

He kissed Hieis neck once then licked it again, but this time, with more of his tongue, making it wet. Kurama then blew cool air on Hiei, sending more chills threw his body and down his chest and eventually to his groin. Hiei sighed in pleasure.

Their bodies tried to find ways to cool themselves off, but the sweat and quickened breathing just added to the heat between the two. Friction, touching needy parts and dirty thoughts was all they did for a while. (I love that sentence, don't you?)

Kurama brought his hands down to Hieis shaft once more. The fox undid the many belts that Hiei seemed to have them there just to spite Kurama, but Hiei always wore the belts, so that couldn't be true. That's just the way it seems, he guessed.

Hieis pants where now finally undone, belts, buttons, zippers, and anything else that might get in Kuramas way… Luckily Hiei didn't wear underwear, most likely didn't even know what it was. No problem there, Kurama smiled.

The wise Youko pulled Hieis pants just far enough to expose Hieis manhood, and then he took firm grasp of it. Hiei closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. The fox stroked him, with his index finger, from the tip all the way up to Hieis chest. "Gods Kurama…"

Despite what Hiei wanted, Kurama oddly got off of him and knelt on the floor, facing Hiei, and looking at him with lustful eyes. Hiei groaned as his body slowly became cool, not something he wanted.

Kurama bent over him and kissed him passionately. They kissed lustfully, Hiei ruffling Kurama's fair hair with his hand almost subconsciously, pushing Kurama into the kiss. Wanting more, needing more, and begging for more.

Kurama rested his hand on Hieis chest making Hiei jump slightly for Kuramas hand a colder than his body was. The fox teased Hieis nipples, making them harden. The fox broke the kiss and moved to Hieis neck. He sucked on the sweet skin; just enough to leave a small red mark, then kissed it gently.

Kurama moved his hand farther down Hieis body, now resting at his waste line. As he did that, he moved his mouth over Hiei and too his chest, where he licked and tasted Hiei. Kurama licked down the center of Hieis chest and stopped when he reached Hieis member, Hieis back arched in anticipation, wanting for Kurama to take him in his mouth.

Kurama hand played with Hiei again, teasing, all the damn teeing. Youkos hand then went to the inside of Hieis thigh, asking him to spread his legs a little farther apart. Hiei did so.

Kurama then lowered his head and took the tip of the member into his mouth. The fire demon moaned loud and arched his back, thrusting up his hips into Kurama, trying to get Kurama to take all of him in.

The fox held Hieis hips down, keeping him in place so he could work on his love. Kurama gently started to suck, making Hiei moan, god he was skilled. He rolled his tongue around Hiei and tasted him, loving every moment.

Kurama still not completely taking Hiei in his mouth yet was making Hiei slightly frustrated. He moved his hand onto Kurama head, asking him, begging to him. Hiei had never felt this way before, never felt this vulnerable, and he wanted it so much.

He felt Kurama smile on him. "Please…"

Hiei moaned loudly when Kurama took him completely in his mouth. His hand dropped to his side as he completely lost control. Kurama sucked hard, moving his mouth up and down Hieis shaft making Hiei shake and moan with pleasure.

His tongue licked the shaft as he sucked, which took a lot of skill. Kurama gave another hard suck as Hiei came into his mouth; he took everything Hiei gave him and then some. He felt Hieis body relax and sink into the couch. He gave Hiei one quick lick then moved to kiss him.

Kurama wanted Hiei to taste himself on his lovers' lips. They kissed for several moments; Hiei loved the way Kurama tasted. The flavor was indescribable it was sweet yet had the perfect amount of tang. Their mouths where hot and they both savored the kiss.

Hiei reached down into Kuramas lap and grabbed his organ. Kurama gasped but then became accustomed to Hieis touch and moaned into Hieis mouth. The fire demon pumped Kurama, but Kurama broke off the kiss and moved one of his hands onto Hieis in his lap.

He moved to Hieis ear and whispered, "I want you inside me." In the sexiest and most sensual voice Hiei had ever head. He didn't think Kurama was capable of such talk…

Hiei nodded and let go of Kuramas member.

Hiei kicked off the rest of his pants and threw them to the floor while he went to work, getting the rest of Kurama cloths off of him. Kurama then took both of Hieis hands and pulled him onto his lap.

The couple now sat naked on the floor, in Kuramas living room. Kurama reached around Hiei and placed his hand gently on Hieis back. He slid his hand down the soft skin of Hieis back down to his buttock. He grasped Hiei and touched him for a while as they started kissing once more.

Kurama removes his hand from Hieis back side and breaks off their hot kisses. Hiei stops to watch Kurama as he takes his own fingers and puts them in his mouth, getting them wet.

Kurama looks up at Hiei with a lustful look, saying that he'll have what he wants soon.

Wise, sexual, Youko take his fingers out of his mouth and puts his hands once again on Hieis butt, but this time, inserting a finger into Hieis entrance making the little demon on his lap whimper slightly at the new found sensation.

Kurama then added another finger, let Hiei adjust to the feel, and then add the last finger. He smiled at Hiei who had his eyes closed and was enjoying every possible touch. Kurama stretched Hiei as much as possible before pulling out.

Kurama put his hands on Hieis hips and lifted him right over his own manhood. This way, Hiei could control how far Kurama went inside him and how fast, and, if Kurama ever wanted to chance that, he could. He smiled at the thought…

Hiei felt Kuramas member slowly escape inside him and he lowered his body. Hiei placed his hands upon Kuramas shoulders and pushing himself all the way down, making Kurama go completely inside him.

Hiei lifted his body up then lowered it, then up again, ridding Kurama. The fox moaned loudly as pressure surrounded him. Hiei moaned along with him but for the reason of being penetrated which was very erotic.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted his name when Hiei let Kuramas member escape his body then quickly come back inside with force. The thrust and the friction was what they where looking for.

Hiei whimper Kuramas name when he hit that special spot inside him, his head falling back. He felt Kuramas hands wrap around his waist.

They said each of their names as one; Hiei felt Kurama ejaculate inside him as Kurama groaned loudly. Hiei got off of Kurama and watched as his beautiful fox sprawled out on the floor panting. Hiei lay beside him and turned his head to kiss him.

"Its still… my fault?" Kurama asked inbetween breaths.

Hiei smiled and kissed his lover once more. "No, its both our faults."

* * *

Its over guys. Sorry, but check back later for my reveiw on your reviews. .

i love you all so very much. kisses

Oh, my friends, like last year I didn't think I could write a lemon, look at me now baby!

I'm so happy. Thank you all so much, I really mean it. Thats it, its over.

(now I have to update the rest of them)


End file.
